


Падение ввысь

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He's suffering, I'm Sorry, Some Spoilers, an attempt at character study through blood addiction, people die, rating just to be sure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: И он убивал, вскрикивая в агонии вместе с жертвами, беззвучно рыдал, ощущая безумное желание жить и одновременно с этим столь же безумное желание умереть, покончить с этим кошмаром.





	Падение ввысь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Falling up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646540) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



С самого первого судорожного вдоха среди гниющих трупов он помнил каждую секунду. Память обострилась, разум жадно хватался за малейшие крупицы реальности. О, когда он полз к яркому красному маяку, ему отчаянно хотелось проснуться. Когда он понял, что убил родную сестру, его сердце раскрошилось на тысячи острых осколков, на миллионы ядовитых игл вины и отчаяния. В те безумные минуты он еще не понимал, что происходит, не понимал, как все это могло случиться и почему вдруг странные люди открыли на него самую настоящую охоту.

Он хотел плакать, но слезы не шли. Его бил озноб. Несколько раз он всерьез пытался заставить ноги остановиться, дождаться охотников, позволить им себя убить — терпеть сжиравшую его боль было просто невозможно — но тело отказывалось его слушаться. Оно хотело жить. И он убивал, вскрикивая в агонии вместе с жертвами, беззвучно рыдал, ощущая безумное желание жить и одновременно с этим столь же безумное желание умереть, покончить с этим кошмаром.

Он не смог себя заставить выйти на солнце. Выстрел в сердце его не упокоил.

Живот скрутило чудовищным голодом, и он языком чувствовал удлинившиеся клыки. Безумие. Еще и охотники никак не желали оставлять его в покое, все лезли и лезли, вынуждали его защищаться. В конце концов он не сдержался, выпил досуха последнего живого охотника, крепко прижав его к себе и не позволяя вырваться. Наслаждение длилось всего несколько секунд, пока алая жидкость горячей волной текла по его горлу — оно сменилось ужасом и виной тотчас, как он осознал, что творит. Осознал слишком поздно, чтобы хоть как-то помочь своей жертве.

После войны он и так опасался, как будет возвращаться к мирной жизни, но сейчас ему казалось, будто он из стекла, по которому змеятся трещины. Улицы Лондона угнетали, крики и вой забирались под кожу, холодили пальцы. Он будто сошел с ума и с головой ухнул в неведомый мир.

Хотя, почему «будто».

В попытке удержаться на плаву он полностью сосредоточился на выслеживании убийцы, который оставил яркий кровавый след (голова кружилась от ее аромата, на несколько бесконечных мгновений его ослепило желание рухнуть на колени и вылизать грязную мостовую в попытке собрать эту соблазнительную жидкость; он сухо сглотнул комок ужаса в глотке).

С трудом, но он игнорировал зазывающую песнь сердец. Даже оказавшись на залитом кровью складе, среди кусков человеческих тел, среди вони протухшей и гниющей крови.

Он отчаянно цеплялся за логику, за попытку объяснить все с привычной ему научной точки зрения.

Доктора Суонзи, несомненно, послали ему сами небеса.

Увидев, как буквально у него на глазах мужчину ранили рядом с Пемброуком, первым порывом Джонатана было кликнуть медсестру и помочь бедняге добраться до госпиталя. Он уже открыл для этого рот, но тут порыв ветра донес до него запах крови. Мир заволокло алым, в ушах зазвучал неторопливый влажный барабан. Джонатан будто со стороны наблюдал за собственным телом, за тем, как он уверенно приблизился к Клэю Коксу, как завел с ним разговор, как повел в безопасное место. Тот успел только вскинуться, когда клыки уже сомкнулись на его шее, превращая громкий крик в нечленораздельное бульканье. И снова — волна полнейшего удовлетворения, поток чистой _силы_ разлился по всему телу, а мягкий голос в голове с гордостью его похвалил, прокомментировав, что охотник не может себе позволить голодать.

Джонатан пятнадцать минут просидел рядом с трупом, тупо глядя на испачканные красным ладони. Они не дрожали. Ему показалось, будто он видит, как по его рукам ползут трещины.

Он зарекся когда-либо еще пить человеческую кровь. Он поклялся сам себе питаться только крысами и скалями. Внутрь госпиталя он решился войти только когда небо начало сереть, потратив это время на знакомство с доктором Типпетсом и сестрой Бранаган, а заодно и теми пациентами, которые были вынуждены ютиться в палатках под дождливым небом. Запах крови оглушал, почти лишал разума, но каким-то образом Джонатан сумел добраться до своего кабинета, не утащив в темный угол никого из пациентов или медсестер. Ему помогли мысли об образце крови, который почти жег карман его плаща, соблазняя его разум ученого и позволяя отстраниться от более низменных желаний.

Оставалось только надеяться, что исследования и загадка неожиданно агрессивного гриппа захватят его достаточно сильно, чтобы на мысли о чем-либо другом просто не осталось времени. Отчасти, так и произошло — он научился довольствоваться кровью скалей, которых поначалу если и считал больными людьми, очень быстро осознал, что эти существа уже не более чем пустые оболочки с клубком звериных инстинктов внутри. Их кровь горчила, иногда от нее вовсе тошнило; Джонатан упрямо не позволял желудку избавиться от нее.

Его расследование водило его по всему городу, и трещины медленно ползли все шире. Он взял за правило как можно чаще уделять время Пемброуку, помогать докторам и хоть немного облегчать страдания больных. Он стал раздавать лекарства даже тем, кого просто встречал на улице и кто в них нуждался. А когда жажда крови становилась особенно невыносима, он вспоминал мягкую улыбку, теплые глаза и рыжие волосы — кажется, одно только присутствие леди Эшбери в его жизни вдохновляло его сражаться с монструозными инстинктами, стремиться быть лучше.

Услышав хрипы скалей и панические мужские крики из здания поблизости Уайтчепел, Джонатан не задумываясь ринулся спасать беднягу. А потом он имел неосторожность с ним поговорить.

С тонким звоном что-то внутри хрустнуло, а мир снова заволокло алым, и не успел Джонатан опомниться, как уже сжимал трепыхающегося смертного в объятиях, жадно глотая его горячую _сладкую_ кровь. Слезы все никак не желали облегчить его страдания, и вместо сухих рыданий он издал пронзительный, _нечеловеческий_ вой.

Кровь Кадогана Бэйтса и его последние мысли навсегда остались вместе с Джонатаном, точно так же как и Клэй Кокс. Сквозь стеклянные трещины потянуло могильным холодом. Джонатан отчаянно и отчетливо сознавал, что ему становится все легче и легче убивать. Он даже по-настоящему не горевал о смерти Бэйтса, настолько тот оказался отвратительным человеком.

Человеком. Слово, которым никто и никогда не воспользуется по отношению к Джонатану.

Он цеплялся за добрую леди Эшбери, он цеплялся за свою клятву Гиппократа, он цеплялся за те осколки человечности, которые еще оставались в его иссушенной муками душе, но мог только беспомощно и беззвучно кричать в те редкие моменты, когда у него появлялось время задуматься о своих поступках и ситуации в целом. Он тонул в зыбких песках алого голода. В какой-то момент ему уже стало не хватать крови, получаемой во время драк со скалями и охотниками. В какой-то момент он начал присматриваться к горожанам. Первыми жертвами стали те, кому он приносил лекарства — они, одураченные его обеспокоенными вопросами и безупречной вежливостью, впускали его в свои дома и, позже, в сердца. Невинная кровь дурманила в разы сильнее, чем любой наркотик. Предсмертные мысли убитых щекотали разум, бабочками оседая на полках.

В какой именно момент расследование инфлюэнцы стало лишь предлогом для охоты, он не мог точно сказать. На языке просто перестало горчить во время разговоров с леди Эшбери и Эдгаром, а прочие работники и пациенты госпиталя попросту превратились в фуршет. Джонатан их пока не трогал — с противоречивым любопытством он наблюдал, как постепенно менялось их отношение к нему, и с какой легкостью он рассеивал их опасения несколькими фразами, произнесенными с заботливым профессионализмом.

По отношению к жителям доков подобной сентиментальности он не испытывал. Кровь Шона Хэмптона горчила точно так же, как и кровь любого другого скаля. Неприятное послевкусие Джонатан смысл сестрами Пакстон, попеременно испытав наплывы наслаждения и вины. В груди привычно рвало от неутолимого голода и отчаянного ужаса.

Маккаллум стал глотком свежего воздуха. Он не купился на его ложь, он видел его насквозь — и увиденное вызывало в нем искреннее отвращение и чистейшую ярость. Под его взглядом Джонатан чувствовал себя не раскрошенным стеклянным человеком, а черным демоном, отродьем бездны. Джонатан чувствовал себя живым. Внутренности скрутило от голода и лютой тоски; на секунду ему искренне захотелось спровоцировать охотника, вынудить его обнажить оружие и покончить уже со всем этим, но Эдгар с грацией барана разрушил их мимолетную идиллию. Джонатан с трудом подавил желание закатить истерику (и, возможно, впиться клыками в одну смуглую глотку).

После Мэри он… он умер во второй раз. Внутри не осталось ничего кроме боли и сосущей пустоты. Ночь холодными руками обнимала его, но знобило его совсем по другой причине. Он остался в полном одиночестве; не было больше на этой проклятой земле ни одного человека, которого бы он любил. Никого. Первой в ту ночь он выпил Камелию: цветочный горшок звонко разбился о мостовую, и эхом ему вторила ее последняя мысль. _Вор_. Следующей ему на глаза попалась Кристина Попа. Потом — фра Уитакер. Клэйтон Дарби. Отец и сын Палмеры. Джонатан заметил рассвет только когда кожа его начала дымиться.

Он почти смог уговорить себя остаться снаружи — инстинкты требовали выжить, а разум им вторил, в качестве главного довода выставляя неоконченное расследование. После Мэри он перестал получать удовольствие от крови; ее было слишком мало, чтобы заполнить пустоту в его душе, но это не останавливало его от попыток все же как-нибудь добиться желаемого. К тому времени, когда Аскалон им заинтересовался, глаза Джонатана потеряли последнее сходство с человеческими, и он ни секунды не сомневался — прочие эконы прекрасно знают причину этого. Взгляд Элизабет резал ледяным ножом, грусть и надежда так тесно переплелись в ее глазах, что Джонатан испытывал искреннюю боль и тоску, когда находился в ее присутствии. Стоило им разойтись, и он уже привычно немел, тонул в отчаянии и понимании — назад пути нет. Он сжег все мосты.

Аскалон был полезен ровно до тех пор, пока их цели совпадали. Доусона Джонатан обращать не собирался — этот старик был ему настолько противен, что он и убивать его не стал, вместо этого зачаровав и внушив отдать все деньги на благотворительность. Джонатана тянуло смеяться с того самого момента, как он сообщил лорду Рэдгрейву о произошедшем и получил в ответ возмущенную ругань и исключение из клуба. Не так уж и долго продлился их альянс. Ему было настолько весело, что он даже не сразу выпил Луизу Тисдейл, с которой столкнулся в квартале от особняка Доусона — сначала утолил ее (да и, чего уж там, свое собственное) любопытство и с злорадным восторгом наблюдал, как удивление и шок на ее лице сменяются злостью, страхом и горечью. По крайней мере, перед смертью она получила удовольствие. Джонатан потом всю дорогу до дома перекатывал на языке ее последнюю мысль, горчившую черным шоколадом. Ее отец действительно был прав — все всегда что-то хотели от других.

Эйвери свою смерть принял со смирением. Дом Ридов стал таким же мертвым, как и сам Джонатан. Красивая скорлупа, под которой скрывалась бездна неутолимого отчаяния.

Притворяться заботливым доктором стало совершенно невыносимо, но Джонатан упрямо держался за последнюю ниточку. Рано или поздно ее все равно отпустит — только не этой ночью. Вернувшись в Пемброук и увидев последствия нападения, он знал, что идет прямо в ловушку. Чего он не ожидал, так это ультрафиолетовых ламп — но даже так, Джонатан приветствовал эту боль. По-настоящему они навредить все равно не успели.

Маккаллум снова смотрел прямо сквозь его лживую личину — он видел монстра, и его взгляд источал ненависть и отвращение. Джонатан почти улыбался, продолжая играть. И во время драки он тоже играл, позволяя охотнику себя ранить, подыгрывая ему и откровенно нарываясь на собственную смерть. Наверное, три ночи назад Джонатан бы действительно позволил этому фанатику отрубить себе голову — о, он бы наплевал на все и всех и собственноручно бы подставил горло под меч. Сегодня все это стало лишь игрой, и даже с кровью короля у Маккаллума не было ни малейшего шанса на победу.

Кровь его оказалась неожиданно сладкой и головокружительно _живой_ — она потоком приятного огня скользнула по глотке вниз, и Джонатан, не сдержавшись, застонал от удовольствия. Он позволил себя оттолкнуть и только хищно оскалился, поймав арбалетный болт в плечо.

Изначально он планировал осушить Маккаллума до дна и отправиться за Эдгаром, но когда охотник оказался в полной его власти, Джонатана неожиданно посетила прекрасная идея. И он с искренним наслаждением претворил ее в жизнь, получив поистине незабываемое удовольствие от отчаянных криков Маккаллума и его жалких попыток вырваться из хватки и выплюнуть кровь. Он, наверное, до конца не-жизни будет регулярно вспоминать эту встречу с охотником; пустота внутри отозвалась судорогой голода, и Джонатан, охотно поддавшись низменному желанию, увел доктора Стрикленда в ближайшую подсобку. Право, Торо просто оказался не в то время не в том месте, но Джонатану понравилась его страстная горячность и желание угодить своему кумиру.

Он уже давно ждал случая выпить Эдгара, а тут стражи Привена буквально преподнесли его ему на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой. Этот… что ж. Если совсем начистоту, Джонатан не удивился, узнав, _что_ тот натворил. Почти с самого начала он подозревал нечто подобное. Кровь Эдгара оказалась слаще, чем у мисс Крейн, но все-таки не такой удовлетворяющей, как кровь Маккаллума. Почти жаль, что Суонзи уже умер; будь он в чуть более хорошем состоянии, Джонатан отнес бы его обратно в Пемброук и подсунул своему потомку в качестве первой жертвы. О, он искренне пожалел, что не успел вернуться до того, как Маккаллум очнулся — что-то ему подсказывало, что ему бы понравилось наблюдать за первыми шагами новорожденного экона. А также за тем, как бы тот вспомнил, что с ним произошло, и что попытался бы сделать.

Проблема с Кошмаром его уже откровенно раздражала, равно как и тотальное засилье скалей на улицах — они мешали спокойно охотиться, и Джонатан окончательно перестал убиваться по тому, что сам уже не считал себя доктором. Он стал монстром еще когда впервые вонзил клыки в любимую сестру, и ему давно следовало принять свою новую природу, прекратить притворство и маскарад. Он — чертов вампир. Голод, ночь и пустота стали его компаньонами. Даже лорд Рэдгрейв не рискнул его атаковать и послушно поделился кровью Маршала, а когда Джонатан позволил себе злорадно улыбнуться лорду на прощание, в белесых глазах старого экона мелькнуло что-то подозрительно похожее на страх.

Патрули Привена встречались реже, зато непонятно откуда повыползали иностранные эконы, и Джонатан с удовольствием рвал их на мелкие кусочки, методично рыская по городу в поисках своего потомка. Тот нашелся буквально в той же самой части кладбища рядом с Уайтчепел, где не так давно умерли сердце и душа Джонатана — он на это совпадение только раздраженно цокнул языком, после чего с интересом сосредоточился на бое Маккаллума с несколькими скалями. Было приятно видеть его силу и стремление побеждать; Джонатан даже испытал нечто похожее на гордость, увидев злой и живой взгляд охотника. Огонь в Маккаллуме не погас, а, напротив, разгорелся с новой силой.

Тот по-прежнему видел всю его ложь насквозь, но в этот раз не догадался копнуть за третий слой… ну или это их кровное родство повлияло на их взаимоотношения и восприятие друг друга. Джонатан ни разу еще целенаправленно не создавал потомков, потому не знал, чего ожидать. О, он уже предвкушал ночи, заполненные риском и охотой — кровь и секс это хорошо, но в последнее время он чувствовал себя живым только подвергаясь смертельной опасности. И теперь Джонатан знал, где ее получить.

Он пал так низко, что оказался на вершине. Вечность под луной больше не пугала, тем более, что с таким преданным врагом она могла и вовсе оказаться не вечностью, а лишь парой десятилетий или веков.


End file.
